Retour à la réalité
by laptitepuce
Summary: Les survivants sont de retour sur le continent. La vie de Kate après son passage sur l'île.


Voici ma deuxième fic sur Lost. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews pour Aube, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant. (Euh, et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, je dois avouer que moi-même je me fais peur des fois ! J'espère que là ça se sera mieux !) Cette fic, perso je la trouve un peu… euh bizarre, enfin je ne sais pas trop, alors dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'aimez pas, les critiques sa sert toujours ! Et voila, enfin si vous lisez jusqu'au bout je serai déjà très contente !

Retour à la réalité.

Une mouche ne cessait de tourner autour de Kate endormie. Une petite mouche, innocente et gentille. Mais qui peut-être si énervante quand elle s'y met. D'un geste lent, Kate leva le bras vers le bourdonnement incessant pour chasser l'insecte indésirable. Réveillé par cette petite bête qui ne vit que quelques jours, elle se leva maladroitement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans la glace et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Elle avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux car elle ne dormait pas plus de quelques heures par nuit, 4 au maximum et cela depuis deux semaines. Les traits tirés, la peau banche, les cheveux en broussaille. Tout cela lui donnait un visage blême et inquiétant.

Deux semaines… voilà deux semaines qu'elle est seule. Deux semaines qu'elle et ses compagnons ont été retrouvés sur l'île, au milieu du Pacifique. Ils n'y croyaient plus. Cela faisait trois mois que leur avion s'était crashé, et qu'ils n'avaient aperçus aucune forme de civilisation.

Et puis un matin, un bateau était apparu à l'horizon. Les survivants étaient fous de joie, ils avaient immédiatement allumé un grand feu, fait des signaux, hurlé, bref, tout ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention du paquebot. Et ça avait marché. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous à bord et après deux jours de navigation, ils étaient de retour en Australie. La joie était dans tous les cœurs et tous les esprits. Les naufragés retrouvaient leur famille, leurs amis, leur maison. La presse ne parlait plus que de ces « revenants », comme ils les appelaient.

Les recherches de leur avion avaient été infructueuses, jusqu'au jour où les autorités avaient découvert en pleine mer un morceau d'aile qui appartenait à leur boeïng. On les avaient alors déclarés mort. Le monde entier fut pris d'un engouement sans précédent pour ces survivants. Les journalistes leur avaient sauté dessus lors de leur descente du bateau. Tous avaient un proche qui était venu les accueillir. L'euphorie était partout. Les rires et les larmes se mélangeaient, les cris jaillissaient des gorges, et le ciel aussi était de la fête avec un beau soleil chaud et rassurant. La joie était omniprésente. Ou presque.

Les seules personnes qui attendaient Kate à l'arrivée du bateau étaient des policiers. Jack, Sawyer, Sayid, Charlie et les autres s'étaient entendus sur le paquebot pour que Kate prenne l'identité d'une disparue. Mais l'un des survivant n'était pas d'accord. Il avait prévenu les autorités qu'une dangereuse criminelle avait survécue au crash. Lorsque Kate avait vu ces flics, elle avait tout de suite compris. Elle avait porté un regard de détresse à Jack, mais ce dernier était dans le bras de sa mère qui l'étouffait. Puis elle avait vu Sawyer. Lui aussi était seul. Personne n'était venu l'accueillir. Tout comme elle. Ils n'avaient pas de famille, pas d'amis proches, pas de patron, pas de petit ami. Ils étaient seuls.

Les policiers se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle saisit son sac et partit en courant. Le port était bondé: proches, journalistes ou simple curieux, tous étaient venu assister à l'arrivée des revenants. Kate se fraya un chemin à travers eux, les bousculant sans s'excuser, les policiers sur ses talons. Des journalistes prirent des photos de la fugitive. Mais elle continuait à courir, le souffle court, la peur au ventre. La peur d'être attrapée, la peur d'aller en prison. Elle ne voulait pas être enfermée. Elle tenait trop à sa liberté. Et tant pis si pour cela il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie. Elle avait l'habitude de fuir. Elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Elle et la fuite étaient inséparables.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la foule, quatre autres gendarmes apparurent. Ils foncèrent sur elle et la frappèrent. Et Kate le leur rendait bien. Après trois mois de survie, elle était épuisée mais elle avait appris à ne pas lâcher prise, elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Malheureusement, ils étaient trop nombreux. Kate s'écroula sous leurs coups. Et alors qu'ils allaient lui passer les menottes, un policier s'écroula. Puis un autre. Une voix lui hurla de se tirer… Elle reconnu la voix.

« Sawyer » murmura t-elle à voix basse.

Et effectivement, c'était bien Sawyer qui se battait contre les deux policiers restant. Elle se releva mais ne partit pas en courant. Elle frappa l'un des hommes avec une planche et il s'évanoui sur le champ. Sawyer mit le dernier à terre.

-« Sauve toi » dit-il simplement.

-« Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça ! Tu es complètement fou ! Ils vont t'arrêter pour complicité de meurtre ou une autre connerie de ce genre ! » s'énerva Kate.

-« Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant tire toi. D'autres vont rappliquer. »

-« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

-« Parce que tu en vaut la peine. »

Ils se regardèrent intensément quelques instant. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Kate vit alors d'autres policiers arriver en courant. Elle ramassa son sac et partit précipitamment. Elle entendit des bruits de lutte, elle entendit Sawyer hurler. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, les bruits se turent.

Elle s'était rendue à l'aéroport et avait pris le premier avion possible. Sa photo n'avait pas encore été diffusée aux infos et il valait mieux en profiter parce qu'après il serait beaucoup plus difficile de passer inaperçu.

Elle choisit de se rendre en Angleterre. Elle monta dans l'avion non sans une certaine appréhension. Mais elle arriva à Londres sans problème. Elle se rendit dans une petite chambre qu'elle loua pour la nuit. Ensuite, elle quittera Londres immédiatement au cas où l'on retrouverait sa trace. Mais là, elle était exténuée et avait décidé de passer la nuit dans la ville. Dans sa chambre, elle se résolu à changer radicalement d'apparence. C'était indispensable si elle voulait avoir la moindre chance de ne pas être prise.

Elle se teint les cheveux en blond, après les avoir coupés en dégradés au dessus des épaules. Puis elle se mit des lentilles de couleur bleue. Le lendemain elle changera de vêtement et se maquillera pour terminer la transformation. Les transformations terminées, elle alluma la télé pour voir les informations.

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir. L'information principale de la journée est évidemment l'arrivée des revenants en Australie. 46 personnes ont ainsi débarqué après plus de trois mois en milieu hostile, sans aucun autre moyen de survivre que de s'entraider et d'espérer. Nos envoyés spéciaux sont sur place et peuvent témoigner de la folie qui règne là-bas. »_

Kate pu ensuite voir les retrouvailles entre rescapés et proches. Elle vit Charlie avec son frère, Sun et Jin, la main dans la main, parlant à des proches, Hurley avec un ami , Shannon qui se réconciliait avec sa famille, la mère de Jack pleurant de joie dans les bras de son fils… Ensuite, un interview de Claire passa, qui parla de son accouchement difficile sur l'île, de l'aide merveilleuse de Jack, de l'entente entre les survivants,de l'ambiance parfois tendue, parfois sympathique, et les épreuves que tous les passagers avaient du traverser.

_« Après ces émouvantes paroles et le courage dont à fait preuve cette jeune mère, passons à un fait beaucoup moins glorieux. Parmi les revenants, se trouvait une jeune femme, Kate Austen, recherchée par les autorités. Elle n'a pas hésité à usurper l'identité d'une défunte pour ne pas se faire arrêter. _(Une photo de Kate apparu à l'écran)_. Un de nos concitoyens a heureusement eu le courage de dénoncer cette criminelle. _

_Les forces de l'ordre n'ont pas réussi à intercepter cette jeune femme, cette dernière s'étant enfui lors du débarquement et ayant bénéficié de l'aide d'un des autres des revenant. La police a arrêté cette personne qui avait déjà d'un passé trouble. _(Une photo de Sawyer apparu à l'écran.)

_Cet homme est actuellement en garde à vue et ne bénéficiera d'aucune indulgence, a précisé le commissaire général. Tous les moyens sont mis en place pour arrêter Kate Austen et toute personne qui l'aperçoit et prié de contacter immédiatement le commissariat le plus proche. »_

Kate éteignit la télé. Ainsi Sawyer s'était bien fait arrêté. L'esprit rempli de questions, de doutes et d'incertitudes, elle partie se coucher. Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta l'hôtel.

Elle ne reviendrait jamais ici.

Pendant deux semaines, Kate avait traversé le pays, ne restant pas plus de deux jours au même endroit.

Ce matin était un matin comme les autres.

En se regardant dans la glace, Kate eu un mouvement de recul. Un profond dégoût d'elle. Le dégoût d'avoir fuie encore une fois. Le dégoût d'avoir laissé Sawyer avec ces flics, de l'avoir abandonné. Il ne méritait pas ça. Le dégoût de laisser Jack sans nouvelles d'elle alors qu'il lui avait fait promettre de lui en donner. Mais elle ne veut pas le mêler à ses problèmes comme c'est déjà le cas avec Sawyer.

Elle ne sait plus quoi faire, elle est perdue. Si elle se rend, Sawyer l'aura aidé pour rien. Si elle le fait évader, il devra lui aussi fuir toute se vie. Elle ne veut pas lui imposer ça. Elle tient à Sawyer. Il a toujours été là pour elle. Et malgré tous les coups tordus qu'il lui a fait, elle s'entendait bien avec lui sur l'île. Il lui manque, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle serait folle de joie d'entendre ses réflexions, et de pouvoir lui répondre sur le même ton ironique. Et pourtant…

Elle donnerait tout pour avoir une vie normale. Sans devoir être sur ses gardes en permanence, sans être obligé de se cacher. Mais aujourd'hui elle doit assumer ses actes. Elle doit faire face à la réalité… Elle doit revenir à la vraie vie. Celle où l'on a des responsabilités, celle où l'on ne passe pas ses journées dans un endroit paradisiaque. Malgré les ours, les dangers, les Autres, elle a passé tellement de bons moments sur cette île.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas le bruit dans l'escalier. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement. Mais d'un coup, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, une dizaine d'hommes armés se jetèrent sur elle. Ils avaient pris leur précaution cette fois-ci, ne voulant pas subir un nouvel échec. Car la presse les avait déjà suffisamment descendu pour avoir laissé filer une jeune femme alors qu'ils étaient douze dans le secteur. Kate n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle les regarda enfoncer la porte sans bouger. Ils lui passèrent les menottes rapidement et l'entraînèrent dans un fourgon, en prononçant les paroles habituelles.

« Kate Austen, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtres, vol, coups et blessures sur un agent de l'ordre. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenue contre vous. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Un avocat pourra être commis par la cour si vous… »

Kate n'écoutait pas ce que disait l'homme. Cette fois c'était terminé. Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle ne fuyait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle allait faire face à son passé. Et passer les prochaines années de sa vie derrière les barreaux.

Dans le fourgon, elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sur l'île. Ses discussions avec Sun, ses disputes avec Jack, ses cris avec Sawyer. Ses baignades, ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses fous rires. Elle se rappela le baiser échangé avec Sawyer. Elle était furieuse lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle se remémora ses excursions en forêt avec les autres survivants. La panique de Claire lorsqu'on lui avait enlevé son enfant. Celle de Michaël lorsque les Autres avaient pris Walt. La récupération de force des deux enfants. La joie des survivants lorsqu'ils avait vu Kate, Jack, Locke, Charlie, Sayid, Michaël et Sawyer revenir avec le jeune garçon.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kate avait été sincère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kate avait été heureuse. Elle aimait passer du temps à critiquer Sawyer avec Sun, mais c'était pour mieux en rigoler après avec lui. Elle avait appris à le connaître. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Elle s'était épanouie à son contact. Il la comprenait, et pour une fois, on ne lui reprochait pas son passé. Elle était comme les autres, perdue sur la même île, obligé de s'entraider. Elle avait une place parmi les rescapés. Elle avait sa place.

Le fourgon s'approchait du commissariat.

Kate pensa à Sawyer.

Sawyer pensait à Kate.

Kate fut tiré hors du fourgon, menottée, devant la horde de journaliste qui voulait avoir une photo de la criminelle.

Sawyer fut libéré grâce à un avocat que Jack lui avait envoyé. A sa sortie, une vingtaine de journalistes se ruèrent sur lui.

Kate entra au commissariat, cinq policiers autour d'elle, l'empêchant de fuir et la protégeant de la presse.

Sawyer se fraya un passage à travers la foule sans dire un mot et partit.

Kate entra dans sa cellule.

Sawyer entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Kate s'allongea sur le lit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Sawyer s'allongea sur le lit. Il souffrait. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il aimait Kate. Il osa enfin se l'avouer, après des jours et des jours de frustration.

La voie rauque et fatiguée, il prononça ces quelques mots, comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

« Je t'aime Kate… excuse moi pour tout. »

Au même moment, Kate prononçait elle aussi ces quelques mots.

« Je t'aime Sawyer… excuse moi pour tout. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Kate n'irait plus se baigner aux aurores, regarder le lever du soleil. Elle devrait rester derrière ces barreaux, recluse, sans liberté. Sans vivre. Juste survivre.

Une autre larme coulât le long de la joue de Kate. Elle fait face à son passé… retour à la réalité.

25 ans plus tard

Prison de l'Etat de l'Ohio

Kate avait vieilli. Ses longs cheveux bruns comportaient désormais des traînées blanches. Des rides étaient apparues sur son visage, jadis aux traits si fin, si doux. Les années passées en prison lui donnaient une allure épuisée, fatiguée et on lui donnait facilement 10 ans de plus. Mais pour la première fois depuis 25 ans, Kate était libre. Elle bénéficiait d'une réduction de peine de 5 ans pour bonne conduite. Et alors qu'elle croyait que le jour de sa libération serait un véritable soulagement pour elle, elle ne ressentait qu'un profond dégoût de la vie. Elle avança de quelques pas et franchit le portail. Ca y'est, elle est libre. Mais elle ne ressent rien. Personne n'est au courant de sa sortie. Elle ne veux voir personne et n'a rien dit à qui que ce soit sur sa libération. Et de toute façon, qui aurait-elle pu prévenir ? Jack était venu la voir quelque fois, mais il y a cinq ans, elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Il avait insisté mais elle avait carrément refusé d'aller aux parloirs lorsqu'il venait. Charlie était venu la voir aussi quelques fois. Il lui avait appris qu'il s'était marié avec Claire et qu'ils avaient eu deux autres enfants. Sun était celle qui était venu le plus la voir. C'était la seule que Kate tolérait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais plus depuis cinq ans. Il y a cinq ans, un évènement avait bouleversé son esprit. Et elle s'était complètement refermée sur elle. Encore plus qu'auparavant.

Kate appela un taxi et se rendit à l'aéroport. De là, elle pris l'avion pour l'Australie. Douze heures plus tard, elle était arrivée là où elle voulait.

Elle ne bougeait pas, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues durant tant d'année. Devant elle, il y avait une pierre tombale, qui portait les inscriptions :

James Ford.

16/05/1978- 06/01/2025

Alias Sawyer,

Survivant malgré tous, ami fidèle, tu nous manqueras.


End file.
